epstarsfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Rozale
'Rozale ' - kolumbijska piosenkarka i aktorka Wygrała dwie nagrody Grammy, siedem nagród Latin Grammy Awards, dwanaście Billboard Latin Music Awards. Była dwukrotnie nominowana do nagrody Złotego Globu.Rozale jest również najlepiej zarabiającą kolumbijską artystką wszech czasów. Sprzedawszy ponad 60 milionów kopii albumów stworzonych dzięki współpracy z wytwórnią Sony Music, jest drugą, po Glorii Frottizzo, najpopularniejszą piosenkarką latynoską. W samych Stanach Zjednoczonych sprzedała 9,6 miliona kopii. Rozale jest jedyną artystką pochodzącą z Ameryki Południowej, która zajęła wysokie miejsce na amerykańskiej liście przebojów Billboard Hot 100, australijskiej liście ARIA oraz brytyjskiej liście najlepiej sprzedających się singli. Rozale pracuje również w fundacji charytatywnej działającej na rzecz biednych i potrzebujących dzieci przesiedleńców z powodu wojny domowej w Kolumbii, noszącej nazwę Fundación ''de la Naturaleza (Fundacja Natury) ''. Nazwa fundacji wywodzi się od tytułu jej płyty Naturella z 1995. Fundacja Rozale pomaga ponad 3 tys. dzieci w trzech miastach Kolumbii oraz ochrony naturalnego środkowiska Kolumbii i innych krajów Ameryki Południowej. BIOGRAFIA Rosalessa Hipolitta Bona i Attis Hector de Ripollye Vallsykis (Attis jest straszy od Rosalessy o 5 minut) urodzili się w kolumbijskim mieście Barranquilla na północnej Kolumbii, Ameryce Południowej, we mieszanej kulturze religijnym w rodzinie de Ripollye Vallsykis jako pierwsza para bliźniąt Rafaela de Ripollye Azuwy i Antonelly Vallsykis mają starszą siostrę Andromedę (19.7.1979) oraz braci (też bliźniacy) Fobosa i Tiziaro (11.3.1984) i najmłodsza siostra w tej muzyczno-artystycznej rodzinie de Ripollye Vallsykisów , Brittny (21.6.1989) . Pochodzenie od ojca Rafaela de Ripollye Azuwy (kolumbijsko-hiszpańsko-włosko-japońska) a od matki Antonelly Vallsykis (grecko-chorwacka). Od wczesnego dzieciństwa interesowała się muzyką. Mając 7 lat rozpoczęła naukę śpiewu i gry na pianinie. Rozale swoją pierwszą piosenkę, „Tus gafas oscuras”, napisała w wieku 8 lat. Od tego czasu pisała i komponowała swoje piosenki z czasem wraz ze swym rodzeństwem . W wieku 10 lat wstąpiła do kościelnego chóru razem ze starszą siostrą Andromedą , z którego Rozale została jednak usunięta ze względu na zbyt mocny głos. Nie zrezygnowała jednak ze śpiewania, lecz zaczęła występować w programach dla młodszej publiczności w całej Kolumbii we Studio Colombia 45 . We wczesnych latach ’90 zadebiutowała na scenie muzycznej Ameryki Łacińskiej. W szkole rozwinęła swój talent jako tancerka brzucha i piosenkarka, zadziwiając barwą głosu charakterystyczną dla rock and rolla, muzyki laïko i latynoskiej. Językiem ojczystym Rozale jest hiszpański, mówi także płynnie po angielsku, portugalsku i włosku oraz po grecku. Dzięki znajomości z Cida Vargazza (pracownikiem Sony Music Colombia, który zorganizował jej koncert w Bogocie), podpisała kontrakt z wytwórnią Sony a trzy dni potem podpisała kontrakt z inną wytwórnią Latin SOLAR Music Colombia. W 1993 ukazał się na rynku jej pierwszy album studyjny zatytułowany Sueños . Dwa lata potem tym samym roku 1993 wydano album pt.El Niño La Niña . Oba albumy sprzedały się w około tysiącu egzemplarzy. W tym czasie Rozale zadebiutowała w Wenezuelskim mini-serialu ''Selena ''jako Nina oraz jej piosenka .W 1995 ukazała się płyta Naturella , która przyniosła jej rozgłos w Hiszpanii i Ameryce Środkowej. . Rozale utworzyła dwa swoje zespoły - Passidie (1999) i TeenDreams (2001) . ŻYCIE PRYWATNE Rozale urodziła dwójkę dzieci ze swego związku z australiczykiem muzyki country Leonem McDonldem ; córka Nicole Olimpia (2005 r.) i syna Milo (2010 r.), związek był od roku 12 lipca 2002 do 23 października 2015 roku . W listopadzie 2015 roku Rozale jest związku z tureckim aktorem i modelem Sudlem Ozyldazem . DYSKOGRAFIA Sueños (1993) El Niño La Niña (1993) Naturella (1995) Bailando (1997) Rebedesse (1999) Geya (EP) (2002) Fumasca (2002) De Domination (2006) Imagine (2008) Antasia (2009) Days&Night (2011) Io Mejor Para Ti (2013) Can't Remember (2014) Aloe (2015) Lux (2017) Notas Musicales del Oro (2021 ) GAIA ( 2023 ) SINGLE *Dime Como (1993) *Luz de la Luna (1994) *Bailando (1997) *La Propaganda (1995) *Egoista (1997) *Number One (1997) *Paseo (1995) *Sentimental (1998) *Uh la la la (1998) *Take Away The Colour ft. Ice C.C (1998) *Summer Is Crazy (1998) *Think About The Way ft. Ice C.C (1998) *It's A Rainy Day ft.Ice C.C (1998) *SuperHero (1999) *Tamagotchi (1999) *Ti amo ti amo (1999) *Samba dell Diablo (1999) *The Music I Like (1999) *Happy (1999) *Goodbye (1999) *Toy boy (1999) *Russian Roulette ft. Ice C.C (2000) *Me and You (2001) *Opa Opa (2001) *Money honey (2001) *Virtual Reality (2002) *De Grande (2002) *Giddy Up (2002) *I Want to be with You Tonight ft. Sergio Napoli (2003) *Whenever, wherever (2003) *2nd Chance (2006) *Land Of The Living ft. Anthony Ducker (2006) *La Tortura (2006) *Sea of Love (2006) *Sky is Blue (2007) *Imagine (2008) *E Nan Sai (2008) *All For You (2008) *Biancaneve ft. Milo Paxton (2008) *Años Luz (2009) *Que hiciste ayer (2009) *Loca (2011) *Be My Lover (2011) *Te Tango (2011) *Me Voy (2011) *Days and Night (2012) *Waka Waka ( This Time for Africa ) ft. TeenDreams (2012) *Galileo (2012) *Did It Again (2012) *El Sol (2012-2013) *FerraFasta (2013) *A Volte Si A Volte No (2013) *Drity Teguilla ft. Teguilla Girls (2013) *Desperado (2013) *Medicine ft. Sheen Blacker (2013) *Try Everthing (2013) *Can't Remember to forget you ft. Shensi (2014) *Lobda (2014) *Mercede ft. Marianella Ortego (2014) *Pheonix (2014) *Dare (La la la ) (2014) *Hot Cold (2014) *We Is The Power ft. Block '06 (2015) *Il Bianco (2015) *Always Thinking Of You ft. Chris Joel Philin (2016) *Io No (2017) *Cut Me Deep ft. Cheap Codel (2017) *Chasing Shadows (2017) *Fragite fermo Immagine (2017) *When A Woman (2017) *La cura per me (2017) *Chantaje ft. Paul Maluma (2018) *La Biccicela ft. Corel Vivers (2018) *Cherry (2018) *Empire (2018 ) * FILMOGRAFIA NAGRODY TRASY KONCERTOWE Kategoria:1981 Kategoria:Kolumbia Kategoria:Artystki